A third Chance to do good
by Lets write and read
Summary: Some time after the Events of Fate/Stay Night UBW Rin appears before Archer and gives him a chance to be free of his Contract with the World. Without having the chance to decide on his own he is send of to a Universe where there never was a Shirou Emiya. Sorry if my grammar is a mess but English isnt my first language. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Some men find a sort of piece in the concept of Fate. It fills their Souls with a feeling of purpose. It makes them think that there suffering wasn´t in vain that all that they endured served a higher purpose unknown to them and yet of highest importance. It leads them to their destination like a mother would lead a Child at his hand. For men like those Archer had only little more than contempt. Alone the thought of such foolish men raised his anger. Fate wasn´t a guiding Hand it wasn't a great picture in which everything served some glorious Endgame in which all suffering was a price worth payed. For all his miserable life in which he sought to archive the dream of becoming a Hero of Justice he never had believed in Fate or providence. It would have been easy to do so to let the Faith that there was a meaning to suffering let ease the pain he felt whenever he failed to save those in need but it would have gone against everything Shirou Emiya had ever believed in. And even now after his own Death, rebirth as an Heroic Spirit and Second death at the Hands of Gilgamesh he still hated Fate and those who were crawling before it stretching out there Hands in an futile attempt to validate their suffering as something that had to happen. Such where his thoughts as he again stood upon the barren wasteland that was his Inner world. The Endless Number of swords constantly reminding him of his own Failures his own suffering. And yet despite all this he was, in some way, at peace.

After all he had gotten his answer.

"Archer"

He looked up as a voice which he never thought to hear ever again rang in his ears like a long the sound of an old lullaby. And there she stood. Rin. Rin Tohsaka or at least something that looked like Rin.

Standing up with his brow furrowed and his two trusty blades in hand he stepped closer to the apparition in front of him unsure if that what his Eyes saw was Real or just Scheme, atrick that his own mind was playing him.

"It seems that you haven't changed a bit since the Last Time we saw each other" said "Rin" the faint hint of a smile on her lips.

"Who are you?" said Archer and took his typical battle stance his upper body slightly bowed forward with his right leg set before the left while he let his twin blades whirl in his Hands.

"No, not a bit." Came a remark from the now smirking "Rin" while she started to move in the direction of the glaring Archer which readied his weapons at her advance seemingly willing to stop her with lethal force.

As "Rin" made no attempt to stop in her movement Archer let out a almost Feral growl an launched forward both his Swords sparkling in the reflected light of his inner world.

Seconds drew out into Hours while his blade slashed through the Air aiming at the neck of this "Rin" leaving behind a silver streak. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt Rin and yet which choice did he have? There was no way that Rin could be here no way at all. Whichever that…thing was it was not the Rin Tohsaka that he once had loved. Still his heart would not stop to hurt still he could not blend out the thought of what may happen if this truly was his Rin.

What would he do if he spilled the blood of the Person he had once loved.

For the moment at least he would get an answer to that. Because right in moment where his blade would have cut the head of this "Rin" in one clean cut right of it dispersed into a cloud of blue sparkling dust floating away.

"Seriously Archer? Against all odds I manage to find you in this place and the first thing you do is attacking me like that?" yelled the somewhat annoyed yet also somewhat amused "Rin" which stood now right in front of him.

"I thought that you would be happy to see me again…..well whatever I don't have enough time to lecture you thorough so I will just skip it entirely and come right to the point."

Wondering what this "Rin" wanted Archer decided to remain silent and wait what would happen.

Seeing that Archer made no effort to react to her in anyway Rin pouted inwardly. She had expected that he would be at least somewhat happy to see her. But maybe it just should not happen.

"I have made some arrangements, don't ask me how, with Schweineorg"

By the ring of this name Archer gripped the hilt of his remaining sword harder. Schweineorg was, that much he knew, a dangerously eccentric magus with an tendency for dangerous jokes which he kept to call lessons. It was so no small wonder that the thought of Rin making "arrangements" with this guy caused not just small turmoil inside him.

Seemingly it wasn't just internal then suddenly Rin´s brows furrowed and face took on a somewhat worried expression.

"It's alright Archer. Schweineorg has promised that you will be fine. That means fine by my Standards not his"

Once more smiling she continued. "But I am happy that you seem to care at least a little bit about my wellbeing….so where were we? Ah yes, after a thorough discussion with him I managed to get his help in freeing you from your contract with Gaia. "

This left Archer at a loss. Freeing him from his…Fate as Counter Guardian? Was that even possible? Well it seemed to be after all Rin,that means the Rin he had known, was not one for Jokes of that kind.

Meanwhile" Rin" went on in her explanation. "So we are now able to break you out of this contract with Gaia utilizing the Original Rule Breaker. But as all things this one comes with some sort of catch. You can't return to a Timeline or Universe in which you already existed. That means that this will be a farewell of sorts as you will land in a Universe without a Shirou and by extent without Stupid old me." A few tears ran down Rin cheeks and she stopped slightly sobbing.

Archer wanted to hug and comfort her. But even more than that he wanted to stop her. While Gaia did not think like an human it would surely not go such an act as Rin was planning unpunished.

Yet he just stood still unsure in his course of action.

As Rin finally continued her Eyes were red of tears. "But don't worry not about me. I am sure I will find a way to move on my own. You just have to live your life. Be happy. Have afamily or found a school for Kyudo or whatever would make you happy. Do that and I promise you that I will be smiling." With these words she draw a strange looking dagger out of seemingly nowhere and pointed it at Archer which looked somewhat puzzled.

He wanted to say it the one thing that burdened his soul right in this moment more than anything else ever could.

"Ri..Rin i..." he started sounding like his much younger self but before he could say the too most important words that he could have ever said Rin shouted.

"RULEBREAKER"

And the world became an Ocean of colours


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Morning/Evening together folks.**

 **First topic of the day: Thanks for the favorites and reviews. THe heart of this ones thunders with happines to see that his work was at least somewaht amusing^^**

 **Second Topic of the day: SirSenny you are right these two points where a mistake on my side.**

 **Third and last topic at the moment: Enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

Did he move? Or were the colors moving all around him?

He felt like he was falling in trough an endless beam of light accompanied by cascading streams of Colors like pictures drawn in length beyond recognition.

And yet he stood still. Unmoving.

Chocking like if he was forced under water he tried to catch his breath tried not to faint, tried not to lose his self-awareness to the incredible amount of impressions that were flooding his mind in an merciless onslaught. It was a losing battle and soon he felt his mind to dim dozing off into a dreamlike state. Still he tried to force himself to stay awake. He would not give up he never had. One may call it strength of will while others would reprimand him for his knuckleheaded stubbornness. If he had to decide he would probably go with the latter. After all what good had it brought him? But either way he was not one to give up. He would try and fight until the bitter end. Until his armor and swords were battered and broken. He would fight to the very moment where even hope would fled. And even then he would continue to fight. Maybe he just didn't know what to do else.

Still some battles were impossible to win. And so he felt his conciseness slip away the agonizing bright colors fading away to a gentle sensation at the border of his mind. While his field of vision was filled with thick blackness he meant to hear the sound of clashing blades.

 _ **Meanwhile at a different place in a different time**_

The field was muddy and red from the blood of the fallen. The once beautiful Meadow with its flowers tainted from the stain of death pain and violence. Those who still fought upon it looked tired and most of them struggled to stand. But this type battle didn't care if those who fought in it were tired and could hardly stand. It didn't matter if they were bleeding to death while buying themselves precious seconds of lifetime. It didn't matter if in their Hearts they yearned for release out of this living hell. All this didn't matter because this was not a battle fought out of greed or some stupid sense of pride or religious zealotry. It was not even a battle fought in the name of survival. All what mattered on this battlefield was the hatred. A hatred so old that its true origins had long been lost to those who lived in its shadow. A hatred between two great Ninja Clans. The Senju and the Uchiha.

His breathing was short and heavy. And he was losing blood at an alarming rate. These two things were enough for Tobirama Senju too tell that it looked rather gloomy for him.

 _Still no reason to worry much_

He had already seen more than a fair share of bloodshed and war in his young years. An experience which had made him stoic and tough hided. Also it had made him realize on thing. If you began to worry in battle you were dead. To live in the moment to harness the power of motion dealing with one problem at a time was the way one could hope to survive battle. SO he shut the thought of his pained flesh out and raised his Kunai ready to parry the next incoming attack to slash and kill the next opponent. And there was always another attack another opponent. This time it was a young Uchiha female in a grey leather harness her black hair so short that if it were it not for the soft lines of her features one would have mistaken her for a boy. Not that anything of this mattered to Tobirama. She was an Uchiha which meant she was an enemy and had to be killed. In a fluid motion he stopped her attempt to slash his throat with his left hand. Utilizing the remaining strength he had he pressed her right arm to her chest rendering the Kunai that she still hold tight in her hand useless. Then in the manner of routine Warrior he stabbed her right sharingan with his kunai piercing her Brain in the process. It was not out of cruelty that he did so but a slashed throat left an enemy with a few moments to retaliate and while the chance for this was slim he was not one of leaving things to chance. Lifeless and with an slowly fading expression of pain on her bloodstained face the body of the Girl fell to the ground. Breathing hard from his wounds and the ongoing battle Tobirama stepped over the corpse rushing forwards while preparing himself for the next enemy.

While Tobirama moved over the plain battlefield rushing ahead and cutting down the next Uchiha foolish enough to stand in his way Hashirama overlooked the same battlefield heavy heartened at the side of his father. Different than most of his fellow clansmen he felt not the burning desire of revenge against the Uchiha. Or rather he had learned that revenge was in times of War a notion most foolish. Every brother, sister, father and mother wanted revenge for their fallen siblings or children. Every clansmen mourned the death of his comrades and wished to avenge their deaths. He understood their feelings but had also accepted that hating his enemies for their deaths would only lead to more bloodshed.

"It seems the battle progresses as you had feared."

Ripped out of his thought by the harsh voice of his father, Hashirama was startled for a few seconds before he looked up gazing into the unwavering face of Butsuma Senju. Despite his age his dark brown almost black eyes had not lost a bit of the sharpness and fire that had made the elder Senju something of a Hero among his clansmen. Even his Hair didn't show any trace of grey. It seemed that this men despite this war with all his hardships and loses had kept his youth.

"Yes as I said the will of the Uchiha is not easily broken." Hashirama mused. " By all respect, it was foolish to think that the loss of so many of their Children would weaken their will to fight. If anything it had spurned their hatred even further." Hashirama answered preparing himself for the punishment that he might receive for his daring words.

Just that this punishment never came.

Instead his father laughed. It was an dark not very friendly laughing one that told from wickedness beyond anything possible. It sounded more like the bark of an animal at the side of his captured prey and Hashirama felt a shiver running down his spine. He was no coward and didn't feared the battle but the way his father laughed made him feel uneasy.

"For once I have to agree with you my Son" Butsuma said still laughing waved his hand.

At this silent command a multitude of fireworks were fired in the sky signaling the troops in colors of White and green to retreat. A few moments later hell broke loose on the battlefield as explosives tore the bloodstained meadow asunder.

Hashirama had to fight down a sense of horror as he imagined the carnage that these explosives might have brought. There was War the battle between two sides each fighting for what they wanted to protect or avenge. And then there was one-sided slaughtering. The annihilation of enemies without any concern or thought. This was the latter of things.

Happy that his father could not see contempt in his eyes Hashirama spoke a silent prayer for those who lost their lives waiting that the dust may settle and the true reach of the destruction would become visible.

Agonizing slowly the dust fell to ground unveiling the gore and destruction that had occurred in mere seconds all the while cheering began to rise from the ranks of the Senju. Hashirama felt sick to his stomach at the thought that one in his clear mind would cheer at the sight of such an massacre. Clearer and clearer became the view as more and more of the dust was driven away by the far to gentle wind giving sight of the mutilated corpses of friend and foe alike.

Incapable of bearing the sight any longer he Hashirama turned around to see his younger Brother Tobirama watching over the Battlefield with a furrowed brow. Wondering what his Brother thought of this he asked: "Are you well brother?"

The always stoic Tobirama nodded silently but his brother knew him well enough to read the truth in his Brothers Eyes. He too, while for completely different reason, was disturbed from the sight. While Hashirama mourned the dead in general Tobirama merely wondered how many wounded Senju had been incapable of escaping the explosions. It was this kind of calculated practical thinking that he both admired and feared

Then before either of them could say another word a turmoil erupted in the ranks of the senju as one of the soldiers all but shouting exclaimed. "There is an Survivor on the Battlefield"

And indeed there among the corpses and rouble walked wavering single seemingly unharmed person. Was it one of the Ushiha? The thought came to Hashiramas mind that it could be a user of the Izanagi, that Dojustsu which some Uchihas are said to be capable of, but the white hair and unusual style of clothing made this nearly impossible. That lead to the question how he had survived the attack. An explosion of such magnitude was after all under normal circumstances impossible to survive.

"We should detain him" said Tobirama in his usual stoic and almost stern manner.

Nodding agreement Butsuma signaled some of his men to take the stranger prisoner.


End file.
